□shirokuro■
|sX3W7Tb4lCI}} □shirokuro■ (□しろくろ■) is a gamer and who started covering songs back in 2008 with a cover of "Koi wa Sensou" . He mainly covers VOCALOID songs. His most known cover is of "Ura Omote Lovers" with 84K views, as of March 2013. As Matica, he has also done several VOCALOID originals, his first being "Tsugihagi to Logical" , using . He mostly uses Hatsune Miku, but has used Kagamine Rin and Len once in his song "Kiseki no Kiseki" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Love is War) (2008.05.10) # "Melt" -Male Key ver.- (2008.05.22) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor Shower) (2008.06.16) # "Cantarella" (2008.08.01) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.08.09) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower to You, a Song to Me) (2008.09.10) # "Doukoku no Ame" (Rain of Sorrows) (2008.10.09) # "JOINT" (2008.11.27) # "snow knows" -Male Key ver.- (2008.12.28) # "Hope" (2009.02.15) # "The 9th" (2009.03.25) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.10) # "Tokyo to・Rock・City" (2009.07.04) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2009.07.26) (Private) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two Faced Lovers) (2009.09.15) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breath Walking) (2009.11.20) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) -Male Key ver.- (2010.01.09) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.24) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherryblossom Rain) feat. Dasoku, Amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta, Riseha, 31(Miichi) and Tonon (2010.04.11) # "Paranoid Doll" (2010.05.05) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Betrayal of Sunset) (Durarara!! OP) (2010.05.14) # "when they cry" -rosin mix- feat. □shirokuro■ and 31 (2010.06.12) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.27) # "Just be friends" -Piano ver.- feat. □shirokuro■ and Reji (2010.07.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.20) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.06) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2010.10.09) # "Usonakisuto" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.02) # "Hysteri" (2010.12.17) # "Blackjack" feat. □shirokuro■ and amu (2011.04.25) # "Yure Nagara..." (While Trembling) (2011.04.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.10) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (The Liar's World) (2011.07.20) # "Time・Capsule" (2011.08.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. □shirokuro■ and Beeeeige (2011.09.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat Haze Days) (2011.10.20) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.13) # "Parameter" (2011.11.23) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.12.08) # "Hikarizakura" feat. □shirokuro■ and Reji (2012.02.08) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.04.09) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ears Archive) feat. □shirokuro■ and amu (2012.05.03) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Piano ver.- (2012.10.20) # "Hello, Pandisme" feat. Pandisme (2012.10.23) # "Can Do" (Kuroko no Basket OP) (2012.11.17) # "Mayonaka no Hohoemi" (Midnight Smile) (2012.12.08) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2012.12.21) # "HEAVEN" (2013.02.03) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.27) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.10.01) # "Deadline Circus" feat. □shirokuro■, LIQU@. and Kuropanda (2013.11.10) # "THUNDERBIRD" (T.M.Revolution song) (2013.11.22) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (2014.09.23) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2014.10.10) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.10.23) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.28) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (2014.12.02) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) (2014.12.28) # "Fukazen na Shoguu" {2015.01.21) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2015.02.07) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.02.13) # "Kuusou Ressha" (2015.02.25) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) (2015.03.09) # "QUARTET★NIGHT" (Uta Prince song) (2015.07.06) # "Donut Hole" (2015.10.30) # "TheOtherself" feat. □shirokuro■ and neko (chorus) (2015.11.09) }} Discography For Cu6ic albums see here |track1title = Hello, Pandisme |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Connected World |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Apoptosis |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He likes 90th Visual Kei and the Shounen Jump. * He is sometimes depicted as a panda, also because of his name. External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:Producers